Louis Crystalus-Uchiha
Louis Crystalus-Uchiha is the first son of Buster Crystalus and Sapphire Uchiha as well as the primary antagonist of Crystal Chronicles. He is also the ex-chosen of the Eternal Blade, Dark Galaxia. Background Louis, as the first child of Buster and Sapphire, was given special training and soon was recognized as a prodigy among the crystalians and the Megabusters, once getting to the age of 16, he was invited to become a Warrior of Harmony, to which he accepted. During his first mission as a Warrior of Harmony, he was abducted by the Warriors of Discord and brainwashed by Chaos' influence over his Eternal Blade, Dark Galaxia, which made his personality change compared to earlier. As he lived as a Warrior of Discord, upon reaching the age of 18, he started killing minor gods and Gods of Nature, adding their power to his, thus, creating the Heavenly City of Pain and receiving the title of "Godslayer". He disguised himself as a man and visited Earth to find his lost brothers, finding and bringing Derick, naming himself "a friend", then again, he returned to Earth, attempting to drag Matt and Hootch back to Crystalia, however, his plans were foiled by Cosmos, who teleported them to safety, with that, he returned to Crystalia to wait for a chance to face his brothers together. Personality Louis, before Discord, was a calm person that fought when necessary, despite being the chosen by Dark Galaxia, he had never shown any link with darkness or its powers. As a Warrior of Discord, his personality was changed significantly as he recognized his own power and used it as he wanted, becoming a sarcastic and arrogant man. During his fight with Matt he was shown to be slightly sadistic as he attempted to cut Matt while he was down and trapping him inside his nightmares, apparently enjoying it while it happens. He started enjoying threats as well as he threats Derick by telling Hootch and Matt the truth about their bloodline and their family, having fun with it. He has the habit of underestimating his enemies, as showed by Matt's fight where he repeatedly called him "little" or "little brother" implying that he never believed he could be able to defeat him. When Purified, Louis takes part of his former personality back, however, mantaining his arrogant personality and sarcasm, as well as mantaining the crystalian personality, which tends to be cold. The Hooded Man Louis has a disguise consisting of a black cape with a hood, his name was The Hooded Man, he'd use all his primary abilities, however, the use of guns was more frequent than before. Abilities Louis is extremely skilled when fighting with or without weapons, he is as well a Master over Dark Chaos Energy as he can freely manipulate it in any way, such as creating energy clones, chains, portals and destructive attacks such as Fukai Enpei. 'Hand-to-Hand combat' Louis' level of unarmed combat is so enormous compared to others that he is capable of stopping a blade with his bare hands, without getting cut and even breaking it with them. He was able to give Matt such a powerful kick that the wall behind him crumbled after impact. 'Chaos Energy Manipulation' Louis can manipulate energy inside and outside of his body allowing him to use Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, Chaos Torment and others, such as using the external energy to create clones of shadow and using his power to create destructive waves. 'Swordsmanship Master' Louis can counter extremely powerful attacks by only holding his blade against the attack, stopping it at will. He can also use his blade in any formation he wants to, making his partern of attack almost unreadable to normal eyes. 'Sharingan' Louis awoke his sharingan around the age of 10, evolving it to a full sharingan by the age of 15. 'Mangekyo Sharingan' He is the first Uchiha descendant in Crystalia, as he witnessed dark events throughout his life, he awoke his Mangekyo Sharingan which allows him to use powerful abilities such as Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susano'o. Omega Mangekyou Sharingan Since he died and came back, Louis achieved a higher form of the Mangekyou Sharingan, called Omega Mangekyou Sharingan, little is known about these eyes, but Louis notes that his eyes are powerful. 'Break' Louis can make use of the Break energy to stop Chaos-based attacks against him. 'Answer Talker' He got this ability as a Warrior of Chaos, thanks to his intelect, Louis can find solutions to almost any kind of problem or question since answers appear naturally when he thinks about a question, little is known about this power as well as he rarely show this ability thanks to his good strategy of battle. Trivia *Louis is the only one of the Crystalus family that inherited Sapphire's eye color(green). *Louis is the first Uchiha in Crystalia that fully awoke his Sharingan, as well as the first one to possess the Mangekyo Sharingan. *Louis has a deep appreciation over Itachi Uchiha. *Louis likes cats. *His favorite food is curry, as his least favorite is Fried Onions. *He seems to be the only one capable of making use of both Chaos and Break, from Harmony and Discord. Category:Crystalus Family